Retrouvailles éphémères
by sakurinhatake
Summary: Suite à l'activation de son Susanoo, Kakashi se retrouve à bout de force et perd connaissance. Dans ce qui lui semblait être un rêve, il retrouve une jeune ninja à laquelle il se confie.


Kagura venait d'être vaincue. L'équipe 7 fut de retour dans leur dimension. Il était l'heure pour Kakashi et Obito de faire leurs adieux.

"Obito:- Tu t'en es bien sorti, bravo! Tâche d'être un bon Hokage!

Kakashi:- Obito! S'il te plaît... Comment elle allait...?

Obito:- Hum? Elle allait bien, mieux que moi je dirai. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille...

Kakashi:- Attends! Dis-lui que... Qu'elle me manque... terriblement...

Obito:- Hein?"

Obito disparut, laissant son ami avec sa peine. Les Sharingan se dissipèrent, tout comme les forces de l'ancien ninja copieur.

Alors que Sakura le soutenait en l'appellant, Kakashi laissait sa conscience se perdre.

"Kakashi (en fermant ses yeux):- Il n'y a plus d'urgence, je peux bien m'évanouir quelques minutes, non?

???:- Kakashi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Kakashi:- Laisse-moi tranquille...

Obito:- Kakashi! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fait tué!?

Kakashi:- Tiens, t'es pas parti, finalement?

Obito:- Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang! Tu vois pas que t'as un problème?!

Kakashi (ouvrant ses yeux):- Ça va, ça va... Pas besoin de crier... ... ... Rin...?

Obito:- Réponds-moi d'abord! T'es mort ou pas?

Kakashi:- Euh... Hum... Quand t'es parti, je me suis écroulé sur Sakura. J'ai peut-être abusé avec le chakra qie tu m'as donné, mais il ne me semblait pas être si vide que ça, donc je pense que je ne suis là que temporairement. Rin! Suis-moi! Et toi, Obito, reste ici."

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent prit la main de son amie et disparu, téléporté vers une zone bleu ciel. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

"Kakashi:- Tu sais, je suis quand même content de pouvoir te voir à nouveau. Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme!

Rin:- En pleine forme? Haha... Je te rappelle que je suis morte, je n'ai plus vraiment d'apparence fixe. Regarde-toi, on dirait que tu as le même âge que moi alors que tu dois en avoir le double maintenant.

Kakashi:- ... Un peu plus... je suis vieux...

Rin:- Mais nan! Je voulais pas te vexer. Et sinon, comment ce passe ta vie?

Kakashi:- Ma vie? Eh bien... Je suis, enfin... j'étais, le sensei des trois ninjas qui ont combattu et terrassé Kaguya!

Rin:- ... C'est tout?

Kakashi:- Bah c'est déjà pas mal, non?

Rin:- Je veux dire, c'est tout ce que tu veux me raconter? Je sais que tu n'as pas été sensei si longtemps que ça.

Kakashi:- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre?

Rin:- Que Minato-sensei t'as fait entré dans les forces spéciales. C'est Kushina qui me l'a dit, il y a un moment.

Kakashi:- Et concernant Obito, tu en sais plus?

Rin:- ... oui... Disons que je lui avais promis de toujours veiller sur lui et que cette promesse m'a permis de tout voir de sa vie. Et j'ai aussi pu te voir quand tu entretenais ma tombe.

Kakashi:- Il m'observait... Hn...

Rin:- Est-ce que ma mort t'as beaucoup affecté?

Kakashi:- Quoi? ... Hum, oui, assez... Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je t'avoue que revoir Obito et savoir que s'il avait changé était à cause de ta mort que j'ai causée, ça a remis le couteau dans la plaie, mais tout est réglé! En plus, je peux te parler alors...

Rin:- Tu es vraiment comme lui! Vous êtes tous les deux irrécupérables! Quand Obito se blessait, il me le cachait toujours, et il fallait que je le lui fasse remarquer pour qu'il accepte que je le soigne. Et toi, c'est tes états d'âme que tu me caches! Je sais très bien que tu en as plus souffert que ce que tu essaies de me faire croire!

Kakashi (en laissant couler ses larmes au fur et à mesure de son histoire):-... Oui... j'en ai souffert... j'y ai pensé tous les jours... je revoyais ton visage ensanglanté, ton cœur transpercé par ma main, par l'attaque qui devait te protéger... je ne pensais plus qu'à la mort... Puis, en devenant Hokage, Minato-sensei m'a demandé d'entrer dans les forces spéciales, de devenir son bras droit... Il me donnait des responsabilités et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je me suis battu pour ça, j'étais prêt à mourir dans cette tâche. Mais il semblerait que ce n'était pas ça, le but du Hokage... Il voulait que je me reconstruise en me donnant une raison de vivre, et moi... je me détruisais pour lui... et ça, je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard... Ensuite, il y a eu l'attaque de Kyubi. Minato-sensei n'étant plus là, je pensais quitter l'ANBU et qui sait, peut-être faire une bêtise... Pourtant, Maître Hiruzen a réclamé mes services. Je me suis dit que finalement, j'étais encore utile à quelqu'un. J'ai donc continué à faire l'ANBU pendant plusieurs années... Et malgré ma dévotion envers le Hokage, Danzo allait réussir à l'assassiner grâce à moi... mais c'est grâce à un ninja qui maîtrise le Mokuton que j'ai douté de la parole de Danzo. Pendant c'est dix ans dans les forces spéciales, je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce que je t'avais fait. Ce n'est que lorsque le Troisième du Nom m'a fait devenir professeur que j'ai pu me reconstruire peu à peu, et ne plus penser à ça tout le temps.

Rin:- ... Je vois... Et tu t'en veux encore, aujourd'hui...

Kakashi:- ... Oui, parce que tout aurait pu être différent si je n'avais pas été aussi fermé d'esprit...

Rin (en le serrant dans ses bras):- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu le sais... C'est à cause de la guerre... On ne pouvait rien y faire... On était trop jeune...

Kakashi (en séchant ses larmes):- ... C'est vrai... ... Aussi, je me demandais une chose... Quoi que je disais, tu te serais jetée sur mon attaque?

Rin:- ... Oui... Je n'aurai jamais voulu causer du tort au village.

Kakashi:- Et si je t'aimais, et si je t'avais avoué mon amour? Tu aurais quand même briser mon cœur?

Rin:- Je... je ne sais pas... Mais de toute façon, tu ne m'aimais pas, n'est-ce pas?

Kakashi:- ... J'attendais la fin de la guerre pour ouvrir mon cœur... Et je serais sûrement tombé amoureux de toi, et de ta tendresse, de ta gentillesse... De toi...

Rin:- Mais c'est trop tard... Tu ne dois pas m'aimer...

Kakashi:- Hn... Je le sais bien... Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait de moi si j'annonçais être amoureux de mon amie d'enfance qui est décédée il y a des années? Hahaha... Ce serait gênant... Et puis, ça voudrait dire que je ne me laisse plus aucun espoir en amour, héhé...

Rin:- Tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie alors... Si tu te laisses une chance en amour, tu es sûr de le trouver!

Kakashi:- Peut-être, mais j'ai peur... peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger, elle et l'enfant qu'on aurait...

Rin:- Le grand ninja de Konoha qui a peur de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de celle qu'il aime? Comme si les femmes étaient faibles! Et puis, tu viens d'apporter la paix avec ton équipe et l'Alliance Shinobi, alors pourquoi tu as encore peur?

Kakashi:- Si ma femme est trop puissante, j'aurai plus peur qu'elle me tue comme Kushina et ses crises de colère! Hahaha!

Rin:- Hihihi! Il vaut mieux qu'on se quitte sur ces éclats de rire.

Kakashi:- Tu as raison... À chaque fois que je repars du monde des morts, mon âme s'allège... (Kakashi commence à se décomposer en lumière)

Rin:- Tu es déjà venu ici?

Kakashi (à moitié décomposé):- Je suis déjà mort une fois mais on m'a ramené à la vie. Et c'était pas vraiment ici, là où j'étais, il faisait nuit noire. (entièrement disparu, la voix résonnant comme un écho) J'ai pu parlé avec mon père. Tu devrais aller leur parler!

Rin:- Oui, je le ferai... ... Il est parti...

Obito:- Ah! Je te trouve enfin! Tiens, il est où l'autre imbécile?

Rin:- Il s'est réveillé de son cauchemar. Allez , viens!

Obito:- Où ça?

Rin:- Parler aux parents de notre épouvantail adoré!

Obito:-... Adoré?"

Kakashi émergea lentement à la réalité.

"Sakura:- Kakashi-sensei! Vous allez bien?

Kakashi:- Oui, ça va. J'ai un peu forcé sur le Sharingan tout à l'heure, désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Sakura:- Je suis soulagée, j'ai cru à un instant que vous étiez mort!

Kakashi:- Et sinon, j'ai raté quoi?

Sakura:- Juste les retrouvailles et séparation de Madara et de Maître Hashirama. Les autres Kage ne vont pas tarder à nous quitter, eux aussi."

Kakashi pût voir les adieux touchant entre son professeur et son élève. Il pût recevoir par la même occasion quelques conseils et encouragements pour devenir le futur Hokage, même si le concerné ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt pour ce poste. Il voulait méditer un peu sur sa conversation dans l'autre monde, ainsi qu'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque lors :

Rêver d'une enfance avec ses amis.


End file.
